User blog:LexsJB/Rainbow Rants
Ayyy how are you all? Welcome to another essay blog complete with pictures I annotated and arranged myself. Today, I'll be complaining about the faults this series has. Not that anyone is concerned or anyone will do anything about it. Feel free to zoom in or click on a photo if it's too small. Soz about any kinda pixilation. Illustrations I know very much that literally no one cares a bit about the illustrations of the series but I do so much. The series's drawings were what inspired me to draw when I was younger and they've influenced my drawing style so so much. And now I'm going to insult them and rant about them because there's a really annoying thing about the illustrations for a drawer like me. And that is the fact that they reuse the pictures. I know, it saves effort and takes less time but seriously. I've noticed too many times when they reuse the same characters as different characters. It all looks the same. The illustrations are also inaccurate. *'Example 1:' The Angels Once, centuries ago, when I was tracing over a drawing of The Angels on my iPad (where you can zoom in at, like, more than 200%) I noticed something weird at the end of Emilia's dress and there are two things it can be. 1. It could be the lines of a previous drawing of The Angels dancing but with the legs messily erased and redrawn. My eye can be as eagle-like as Kirsty's when she was trying to find Jax Tempo in a busy crowd. They used the same picture of Lexy dancing for Emilia. Or 2. When drawing on something digital, if you don't like a part, say, the positioning of an eye or a leg, you can move it. The illustrator must've been careless when moving it. Also, Lexy's pointing gesture is the same picture as the original dancing one and I can tell it's the same one because the proportions and positioning of the arm looks the same, only smartened up a bit. *'Example 2:' The Angels Still focussing on The Angels, there's the moment when they wave goodbye to the girls in Jessie the Lyrics Fairy. That's the same drawing (but neatened up) as the drawing in Destiny where they met the girls in the lobby. *'Example 3:' The Angels Another Angels moment is in Destiny, when they are gasping because their clothes have gone missing. That image is used for when they forget their words in Jessie. And humorously, the phone in Emilia's hand has been replaced with a microphone lolz. What's the point in reusing Angels pictures? Is it because the young kids would forget who they are unless they reuse a recognisable picture of them? *'Example 4:' Rosie This one is where I just ask: "why...?" The dance instructor in Faith the Cinderella Fairy, Rosie. She is literally Jessica Jarvis, the model in the Fashion Fairies series, but with a glammed up dress and a ponytail. Please. That's just a new level of laziness. If it doesn't take enough effort to design a new girl or boy for the background, is it too much to draw a new girl for a character with an actual speaking part? *'Example 5:' Kirsty and Rachel, like, in every story Extremely noticeable in Daisy the Festival Fairy and the series drawn in this style onwards. Every picture of the girls is one eyebrow raised standing in the same position. Due to the more constant use of digital devices like tablets and computers to draw, it's obvious they copy the bodies of the girls and just redraw their head position, or their mouths, or their arms, to keep consistency, but for me, it's too boring. *'Example 6:' Daisy the Festival Fairy Again with Daisy, I pointed out in one blog that Mr and Mrs Tate were drawn instead of Mrs and Mrs Walker. Another mistake is where Rachel or Kirsty, I can't remember, is drawn with leggings when the opposite girl was described to be wearing them. *'Example 7:' Gravity Pretty sure hair doesn't act like that when you're upside down, Kirsty. Even if it might be tucked into the back of your shirt. I can tell you that most of these reusing occurrences are connected to a certain drawing style which means one illustrator just loves using images over and over again. Although I do respect this illustrator's detail on the background people. The point of pointing these reused pictures out is because why?? Because the illustrators are lazy. Or they want to be more consistent, I don't know. Because I want to be an illustrator of some kind, this really annoys me because the illustrator probably didn't read the details properly and they are copying and pasting previous drawings. Christmas Fairies Christmas fairies used to be the highlight of Christmas for me. In fact, two years ago, I made a schedule to read everyone single Christmas fairy book I owned (that must be 8) each night leading up to Christmas. It was awesome. However, the recent fairies are just getting a little unnecessary. Let's recap on each fairy. *Holly makes Christmas special. That literally covers everything. *Stella makes sure Christmas lights work. Fair enough. *Paige makes sure Christmas pantomimes go well. Fair enough. *Chrissie makes sure Christmas wishes come true. Sweet. *Gabriella is in charge of comfy snow, warmth and festive spirit. Even with Crystal in charge of snow, it's still acceptable. *Cheryl is in charge of Christmas tree's safety. Also, making sure everyone is helpful, kind and enjoys themselves at Christmastime. A little similar to Gabriella but you know, the Christmas tree idea is original. *Natalie makes sure stocking gifts and mince pies are good. OK. *Angelica is in charge of the good and bad of Christmas. She makes sure everyone is kind to each other. Also Cheryl's job. *Robyn is in charge of making sure Christmas parties go well. I'm too sure that that should be the Party Fairies' jobs, but I guess they only handle birthday parties, not Christmas ones... *Giselle makes sure Christmas ballets go well. I'm sure that's partly Paige and Bethany's jobs, but then again, those two fairies' abilities might not be able to handle different things. *Alyssa is in charge of making winter nice for humans at Christmas time. Again, surely that's the Gabriella's job, as well as Crystal the Snow Fairy's. *Elsa makes sure people get to their Christmas parties on time, the Christmas food tastes good and that everyone gets along at Christmas. Again, a Gabriella-Angelica-Cheryl mash-up with a hint of Natalie and Robyn. *I don't want to know what Christina is in charge of. .....I can't help but notice that these jobs are getting shared by multiple fairies. There's only so much you can look after at Christmas. Repeated jobs On the subject of repeated jobs: *Erin the Phoenix Fairy is in charge of humour, as is Mimi the Laughter Fairy and Addison the April Fools' Fairy (though she's in charge of humour for one day a year which kinda sucks). *Rihanna the Seahorse Fairy is in charge of friendships. As is Becky, maybe Juliet, Florence and the Friendship Fairies. *Imogen the Ice Dance Fairy and Isla the Ice Star Fairy too. *The new summary of Tiana the Toy Fairy's second adventure features the girls having to find her magical candy key so the Land of Sweets won't be in danger. Well, that sounds very much like a Candyland Fairy's job, doesn't it (which even then sounds like a Sweet Fairy's job.)? Rejected fairies It is obvious that ideas that didn't make it into the original group get grouped together. An obvious example is the fairies of multiple animals. *Animal-associated fairies are the Pet Keeper Fairies, the Baby Animal Rescue Fairies, Sianne the Butterfly Fairy, the Ocean Fairies, the Baby Farm Animal Fairies and I guess you can count the Magic Animal Fairies. I'm excluding that group because their jobs aren't to protect their animal species, but an aspect of life. They are clearly grouped but do you really need that many fairies? And what's more desirable about "baby" animals than regular animals? Please. *The Sweet Fairies and the Candyland Fairies have the exact same jobs but for different sweets. *The Fairytale Fairies and Storybook Fairies. I'm pretty sure most the stories the Storybook Fairies look after are also fairytales. And fairytales are storybooks too. Even worse, they're BOTH 4-fairy series so they could've grouped them together. Bad production I bought Susie the Sister Fairy today, and what I found is a new level of laziness. If the photo captions don't appear, what has happened is that the editor has used the same illustration in a wrong part of the book. How is that even possible in a proper official book company like Hachette? I'm pretty sure I could find other mistakes and post them all here, but you could look at PrincessRosalina's blog for more production errors. This really annoys me. I'm too tired to carry on typing now. I just needed to get all this stuff out there. Don't get me wrong, I'll always like the series because of the great past its had but I don't quite enjoy the new stuff. Have a good day! LexsJBTalk 20:27, January 23, 2017 (UTC) (updated 22nd November 2017) Category:Blog posts Category:Trivia